


in Sache und Asche gehen

by Vesper Linder (ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger)



Series: Musical Historical Research [2]
Category: Amadeus (1984), Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger/pseuds/Vesper%20Linder
Summary: 《莫扎特传》神父和萨聚聚的场合严格来说我觉得英扎不算萨聚聚弄死的，虽然他搞了不少事情，但这么多版本里真的直接动手的只有俄萨而已





	in Sache und Asche gehen

**Author's Note:**

> 《莫扎特传》神父和萨聚聚的场合
> 
> 严格来说我觉得英扎不算萨聚聚弄死的，虽然他搞了不少事情，但这么多版本里真的直接动手的只有俄萨而已

“您还有什么要说的？”萨列里先迫不及待地问起了来人，这叫神父无比窘迫，他本来已经做好了收声的准备，几个小时，天父做证，他忍受着这个已然疯狂的老人喋喋不休的忏悔和偶尔抽搐般兴奋的思维，他反复重复着“天才”“凡人”的字眼，像一个目不识丁的仆从一样絮絮叨叨毫无逻辑地把口中那人像木偶娃娃一样随心所欲地比来比去。

又一声，他不自在地摸了摸额头，为自己的失礼而双颊发烫。再怎么衰老糊涂，坐在他面前的仍旧是维也纳宫廷曾最炽手可热的宫廷乐正之一，他鼻尖和背部的线条仍保持着盛时的优雅挺拔。即使他已经为数不清的大人物做过临终忏悔，他也不得不承认眼前人梦呓一般的陈述——管它是否真实——都令人动容。他以前一直将此人视为作古的钟，现在还确认他心脏的深处仍保留着一丝温度。

那是……嫉妒？他坐在轮椅上为挑灯夜读的盲伛，不会吹笛子的耍蛇人和坐在耍蛇人身边静静聆听的聋子赐福，他说他是他们一切平庸者以及妄想成为天才的庸人的神父。萨列里说那是嫉妒，到头来他用他这自以为的嫉妒安然享受了自己对死的渴求，对嘲笑世界与莫扎特的权力。萨列里认为他自己是嫉妒的，并成为嫉妒者的神父，嫉妒者下地狱，他却在为他们祈福。

他仍选择沉默，萨列里或许也并不在乎他是否答话，答案就藏在老人浑浊的心中唯一清净之处。远处的房子里还有人在轻轻哼唱着弥撒曲。萨列里示意他停下轮椅，他就下意识从高而狭窄的窗费力朝外望去，一只飞鸟呼啸而过，除此之外什么也看不见——它太高了，曾经并非如此，神父他自己便清楚是怎样一回事：三十年前同样住在这里的一个疯情人总扒着窗户看那不存在的幽灵，有一天他如愿以偿地摸到了那个幽灵的裙摆，割破的喉咙的鲜血和充满幻觉的灵魂一并离开了。

萨列里听得很认真，很专业，仅仅从神父的角度来看的话。他有他见过的一切高阶音乐家所具备的良好素养：微微颤抖的手优雅地交叠在一起，仿佛手套还未曾从紧致的肌肤褪去，他们不是在疗养院而是身处教堂。小调从远方传来，从被墙围得密实的另一栋建筑里传来，从四面八方传来。

莫扎特生前少量未完成的C小调弥撒曲奏起来，或许这座城市另有讣告。神父下意识地想在胸口划个十字，萨列里的动静打断了他的动作，年老的乐师握着他手中的十字架埋头，双肩起伏。一段凄迷的女声吟起，随着冷风越刮越烈，萨列里的鼻音越来越重，神父在那袍子的下端看见了泪滴晕染的湿意。

“您知道吗，抹大拉的玛丽亚在烛光和镜子前忏悔，我却无处可以忏悔，每当我点起蜡烛，幽灵就带着面具朝我走来，他们说：‘萨列里啊，你和我们一起。’他们拉不起我无力的双腿，就在我身边日夜徘徊，因而我仅仅能享受黑夜，”那虚弱的叹息里还有宛如风箱试漏发出的琴音，神父难过地用双手抚摸着老人的颈项，现在的萨列里让他想起他的祖父，“我整夜整夜无法安眠，一旦沉睡便梦到初见他的那几年。他一开始是很高傲的，年轻人的锐气还没褪干净，但他对我并无敌意，他甚至，他甚至喜欢我。噢，我可怜的沃尔夫冈，无与伦比的沃尔夫冈！”

神父感觉自己的心脏又从地上被抛向钟塔的顶端，但接下来等着他的照样只有两条路：从高楼上跳下去，或者找一个漫长的阶梯一步步下沉。

他听见了不得了的秘密。

这句话可以被解读为多种意思，他见证了历史，这句话在历史上又能被解读为历史所需要它呈现的意义。这样被草草埋葬的天才的意象便仍旧是纯洁无瑕的，而萨列里依旧作为他的对立，他微不足道却也为之奋斗的才能，他的平凡人所有的真情与嫉妒，他未曾被绝望与懊悔所困扰的充满爱恋的心，一切都被一个流言，一张纸和一瓶墨水毁去了。

事情真的发生过吗？他也去问过他最负盛名的学生的助理，那个年轻人摇摇头，毫不犹豫地斩断一切污蔑他恩师的言语。

“他没有做过，那是纯粹的恶意，神父，我相信主是公正的。让可怜的老萨列里享受他生命里最后的安宁吧。”

“如果他承认了，请也不要相信，因为摧毁他的并非下流的嫉妒，而是遥不可及的追逐。”

这就是答案！就是正被他推着经过疗养院走廊的神父萨列里，他昏花的泪眼望着被封起来的不存在的窗，声嘶力竭地呼唤着：

“我无与伦比的沃尔夫冈啊！我最爱的沃尔夫冈！”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 每次写完都很心疼萨聚聚。


End file.
